


This'll Be Enough

by tiredgaykeith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akinori has it hard, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori - Freeform, Unrequited Love, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgaykeith/pseuds/tiredgaykeith
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou carried the team. Akaashi Keiji carried their captain. And Konoha Akinori carried their backbone.





	This'll Be Enough

Konoha knew something was wrong when he got a text from Akaashi at 10:30 PM on a Saturday night. He had only gotten home two hours ago, his house being further away from his academy than the rest of his team. His dad was away on a business trip in Hong Kong this week, something Konoha was used to. Ever since his mother’s passing five years ago, his dad worked harder than ever before to make sure Konoha got into a great high school, and that he’d be able to afford a great university someday. It did make the apartment a lonely place some times, though. He had just gotten out of the shower when his phone had buzzed.

 

_From: Akaashi Keiji_

_Sorry to bother you, Konoha-san. Can I come over tonight?_

 

Konoha collapsed onto his bed, and huffed out a long breath. He looked over to his computer desk, eyeing the tower of books and homework he had to finish, not to mention college applications and essays he still had to work on. But despite his better judgement, Konoha messaged Akaashi back.

 

_To: Akaashi Keiji_

_No problem, come on over. Have you eaten yet?_

 

_From: Akaashi Keiji_

_Thank you, Konoha-san. No I haven’t. Would you like me to bring dinner?_

 

_To: Akaashi Keiji_

_No, I’ll get some noodles started. Also can you just call me Akinori already? lol_

 

_From: Akaashi Keiji_

_Sorry, Konoha-san._

 

_From: Akaashi Keiji_

_*Akinori-san._

 

Konoha chuckled at his kouhai’s politeness, before getting dressed into a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and a loose, blue shirt before heading to his kitchen.

 

* * *

45 minutes later, Konoha had two bowls of noodles on the kotatsu in the living room, the television on some nature channel he knew Akaashi liked, when he heard a faint knocking. He walked down the hallway and opened the front door. Akaashi was standing outside, a black backpack slung on his shoulders, looking concerned into the dimly lit street in front of Konoha’s apartment.

“Yo, what’s up?” Konoha asked hesitantly, moving aside so Akaashi could walk into the apartment. As he passed by, Konoha could smell Akaashi’s signature floral shampoo he had grown to know, hair still wet from a shower but starting to curl at the edges. His green eyes seemed bluer than usual.

Akaashi set his backpack down in the hallway and turned to Konoha. Konoha eyed him up and down. He would admit out right that Akaashi was the hottest guy at his school, especially now, in his casual clothing. He was wearing a tight pair of black joggers, plain white t-shirt, red Adidas jacket, and black converse. Even with the amount of worry - now that he was in the light, it looked more like a bitter sadness - on his face, Konoha couldn’t help but trace the outline of his hips with his eyes.

“Feeling shitty,” Akaashi admitted. He removed his shoes and socks, and started switching back and forth on his feet, looking antsy, just standing there in the hallway, waiting for Konoha to make the first move.

Konoha sighed and closed the front door. For as composed and calm Akaashi was during the day, here in Konoha’s home, he looked vulnerable, almost fragile.

Konoha hated to admit it, but he loved it.

Konoha moved forward, wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s waist, before pulling him into a deep kiss. Akaashi, although his kouhai, was already almost five cms above him, making Konoha have to stretch a bit to get into the kiss. Akaashi stood still for a moment, before pressing back, allowing Konoha to take the reigns. Konoha nipped at Akaashi’s lower lip, causing the younger to moan softly, and open his lips just far enough for Konoha to slip his tongue in.

God, how he loved kissing Akaashi. He didn’t taste of anything except saliva and skin, but he was soft and pliable in his hands. Akaashi allowed Konoha to guide him, their tongues moving together in a carefully orchestrated symphony, allowing the older boy to savor the moment. He pushed Akaashi hard against a wall, earning him a light whimper. Konoha rubbed a thigh into Akaashi’s joggers, feeling him twitch. Tonight, Konoha was the orchestrator, not Akaashi, and he’d be making the decisions here. That’s what Akaashi needed from him, after all.

Akaashi broke away to catch his breath, a thin string of saliva still connecting their tongues. His face was already lightly flushed, eyes lidded with pleasure. Konoha moved in for a quick peck on the lips before, moving to Akaashi’s ear, nibbing gently on the outer lob.

Akaashi gasped and writhed against Konoha’s attention to his ear, one of the most sensitive spots on his body Konoha had learned. After draining Akaashi of a few more gasps and whines, Konoha moved down the boy’s long, pale neck, sucking gently at the skin, making sure not to leave any bruises or bites behind. One of Akaashi’s rules that he would be obeying. At least, tonight.

Konoha felt a cold hand skimming the lining of his shirt, before moving up and grazing over his abs. Konoha pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes.

“My room?” Konoha asked. Usually they hung out first, ate, and moved slowly into the night together, but Konoha could tell that’s not what his kouhai wanted, nor needed, right now.

Akaashi nodded, burying his head into Konoha’s neck, nuzzling almost affectionately. Konoha brushed it off, though. That kind of affection wasn’t apart of this, but he had to admit it felt nice.

They moved awkwardly down the hall into Konoha’s bedroom, Akaashi’s arms never leaving Konoha’s neck and Konoha still wrapped around his waist. They ran into the laundry keeper and almost fell over, causing the both of them to dissolve into quiet giggles, easing some of the tension from Akaashi’s shoulders. Konoha made sure to turn the lights off and shut the door to his room before continuing, not wanting too many noises escaping the room and irritating his neighbors. Konoha pushed Akaashi onto the bed, allowing himself to take in the view. Akaashi, sprawled out, face flushed (Akaashi got red so easily), waiting for Konoha to have his way with him. Yeah, that thought sent the blood rushing to his crotch real fast.

“Do you have condoms and lube?” Akaashi asked, eying Konoha’s crotch, making himself even more aware of the obvious tent forming in his sweatpants.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Konoha said, quickly ditching his clothes before crawling onto him.

He loved this too, the feeling of having Akaashi trapped in between his arms. He rested on Akaashi’s hips, pulling off his jacket and shirt, carefully folding them and putting them on his nightstand.  

Akaashi wrapped his arms back around Konoha’s neck, bringing him into another heated kiss and scattering his thoughts.

Konoha felt Akaashi remove a hand from his neck, only to feel it down the front of his boxers a second later, rubbing his balls together slowly. Konoha separated from Akaashi’s lips again, biting down into his bottom lip. Looks like Konoha wasn’t the only one who spent time taking notes of what the other liked, though that shouldn’t really surprise him with how analytical Akaashi was on a daily basis.

“Shit, not wasting anytime, huh?” Konoha tried to joke, not letting his full arousal show in his voice.

Akaashi smirked, seeming to have pushed aside his earlier worries, at least for the moment.

“You don’t seem to mind, Akinori-san,” he purred back, drawing out his name.

He twitched against Akaashi’s hand. Shit. Why did he tell him to call him that?  
He pulled at Akaashi’s joggers until the younger got the idea to lift his hips up, allowing him to pull off both the pants and boxers. Konoha dipped down to suck at Akaashi nipples, grinding their lower bodies together, hard but slow. Akaashi moaned lightly, rubbing himself harder against Konoha. Konoha travelled down leaving soft open mouth kisses on his smooth chest, belly button, hip bones, pelvis, before reaching what he really desired. He lapped at the accumulating precum that had formed on the tip of Akaashi’s cock, taking a chance to look up at his face. Akaashi was staring down at him, eyes heavy, his hands finding purchase in Konoha’s sandy blonde hair. Konoha kept the eye contact as he took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing his tongue on the underside of his cock.

There was almost nothing quite as good as watching Akaashi slowly lose all of his composure. He whimpered and whined as Konoha built more and more pressure around his cock. His face becoming redder and redder, mouth open and gasping, begging him to go faster, deeper. Konoha dipped his tongue into his slit, and Akaashi bucked, his head falling back against the bed, his body arching up.

“Stop, enough,” Akaashi gasped, trying to pull Konoha off.

Konoha removed himself with one last hard suck, a loud pop echoing in the room.

“Already? I was just getting started,” Konoha chuckled. Akaashi was covering his face with an arm, but laughed lightly from underneath it.

“You keep this up we won’t get to the main attraction,” he said, voice raspy.

“Ah, true,” Konoha reached over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer and retrieving a foiled square and a clear bottle of fluid.

He set the condom down to the side, flipped open the bottle of lube, and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together, warming them up before spreading Akaashi further apart. His fingers moved gently, pushing at his hole, Akaashi shutting his eyes in anticipation.

He pushed one finger in, feeling the hot heat envelope it. He moved carefully in and out, gauging Akaashi’s reaction. He seemed unfazed except for the occasional twitch of his eye when Konoha got close to his prostate. He went ahead and added another finger, this time noticing Akaashi’s face scrunch up a moment before relaxing. He added a final third finger after a moment, stretching and scissoring his tight hole, Akaashi beginning to gasp and keen for more. Konoha finally gave him what he wanted, curling his fingers and pressing down on a small spongy spot inside of him.

Akaashi’s eyes shot open, crying out. “Ah! Fuck, yes, again, please.”

Konoha smirked, moving his fingers away from the spot. “Please what?”

Akaashi stared up at him in confusion and disdain, and Konoha grinned wider.

“Ahh, Akinori-senpai, please do that again, please Aki-senpai,” Konoha whined in a high-pitched voice, enjoying how his kouhai’s face contorted.

Akaashi gave him a look of disgust, about to complain when Konoha shoved his fingers forward again, just missing that one spot Akaashi wanted.

Akaashi shivered, and took a moment, before looking up at Konoha with a deathly glare.

“...Please,” he forced out.

Konoha smirked even wider. “Please...?”

Akaashi groaned, falling flat to his back, the red in his cheeks still visible even in the darkness of his room. “Please, Akinori-senpa - ah!”

Konoha finally started slowly massaging the spot, still using his fingers to stretch him open.

Akaashi became a panting, sweaty mess before Konoha in a matter of minutes, only letting out small yelps and whines, and one, “Fuck you.”

“Don’t worry, Keiji-kun,” Konoha said, removing his fingers, “Soon enough.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but Konoha could see the smallest smile forming on his face.

Konoha grabbed the condom and carefully rolled it over himself. He picked up the bottle once more and poured a good amount of lube into his hand, jerking himself just enough to be fully hard. Akaashi watched him, his green eyes holding his gaze the entire time.

As Konoha got in between his thighs again, an elbow resting on the side of Akaashi’s head, he held himself to Akaashi’s hole and looked into the other’s eyes. Locks of black, curled hair had fallen onto his forehead, so he softly brushed them aside with his hand, taking a moment to relish in the intimacy of the moment. Akaashi looked back up at him with a gentle smile, not a smirk nor a cheshire grin, but a real smile that made his stomach do a flip and his heart flutter. Akaashi moved his head just enough to kiss Konoha’s open palm ever so lightly.

Oh, Konoha was fucked.

“Ready?” Konoha asked, almost a whisper.

“Yeah,” He whispered back, resting his arms behind Konoha’s neck.

Konoha guided his cock into Akaashi’s stretched hole slowly, inch by inch, taking in every facial expression that crossed his face. The first moment he entered, Akaashi’s face had scrunched up a bit, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes wound shut, an uncomfortable grimace on his lips. But as he pushed further, the tension seemed to drain away, his brows unknotting and and his grimace turning into an agape expression of pleasure.

Konoha rested his forehead on his as his pelvis met skin, planning to give Akaashi and himself a minute or two to adjust and savor the fullness. But a moment later, Akaashi was rolling his ass forward.

“Move, damn it,” he groaned in frustration.

Well, so much for that intimate moment.  

This isn’t meant to be intimate, dumbass, Konoha reminded himself.

He pulled out to the rim, before looking hard into Akaashi’s eyes, and snapping his hips forward.

Akaashi jerked his body, gasping, his hands finding their way around to Konoha’s back, nails digging into his flesh. Fuck, what Konoha would give for these moments to last forever.

After a few more quick snaps of his hips, Konoha set a fast, vicious pace, pounding in Akaashi’s tight warmth hard and unforgiving. Akaashi’s voice rang out through his room, gasps, groans, strangled noises entering his ears and edging him on. The nails on his back dug deeper, and he knew he’d have marks he’d have to hide changing in the club room tomorrow.

“Fucking hell Keiji, your so damn tight for me, but how many times have you come here for me, huh?” Konoha sputtered out, “You need my fucking cock that bad, huh?”

Akaashi whimpered, burying his head into Konoha’s neck.   
But Konoha wasn’t having that tonight. Even though this was almost entirely for Akaashi’s satisfaction, he knew what he wanted and like hell he wasn’t getting it. He grasped at the back of Akaashi’s hair and pulled roughly, causing his head to fall back onto the bed, Akaashi’s startled face looking back at him.

“Come on, Keiji,” Konoha urged him on, snapping his hips harder on Akaashi’s name, “Tell me what I want to hear, how bad you need it.”

Tears formed in Akaashi’s eyes through the panting and gasps, but Konoha could tell they were tears of arousal, not pain.   
“Ah, damn it, fuck, fuck, A-Aki,” Akaashi was sputtering incoherently, Konoha felt him clench around his cock. Akaashi was getting close.

“Come on, Keiji, come on,” Konoha urged, feeling a new pulse of energy surge through him at his name rolling so sweetly from Akaashi’s lips, moving from his elbows to his hands, taking the extra leverage to go further, deeper, and fuck Akaashi as hard as he could.

Akaashi groaned again, “Ugh, A-Aki, f-fuck, please, I need it, ah, ah! Fuck I need you s-so bad, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, ugh!”

Konoha was losing his ability to control the rhyme of his hips, so he leaned forward and pounded hard into the one spot he knew Akaashi would lose himself to .

Akaashi got louder, keening and begging for release from Konoha, so he took one hand to reach down and jerk Akaashi’s length, feeling himself reaching his ending, the spring inside of him coiled tight with tension.

“Come for me, Keiji,” Konoha said, giving one last rough thrust against his prostate, before he saw Akaashi crumble to pieces.

Watching Akaashi cum was the most satisfying thing about their sex, Konoha found. The way Akaashi’s hips stilled, his stomach muscles clenched, back arching, and his face contorting in a way that should’ve been illegal. He was a piece of art, Akaashi. He spilt his cum across his chest and Konoha’s, his cum shooting as far as just below Akaashi’s chin. He whimpered one last time, before collapsing, utterly wrecked. Konoha thrusted twice more, before he felt the tight spring in his lower abdomen releasing, groaning and cumming harder than he expected.

They laid a moment in the aftermath glow of their sex. Konoha breathed in, smelling the mixture of sweat, latex, Akaashi’s floral shampoo, and-

Konoha sat himself up, pulling himself out carefully. Akaashi’s arm covered his face, but he could tell from his expression that the boy was crying.

“Hey, Keiji-san? Hey are you okay?” Konoha asked concerned, looking around frantically for the towel he had earlier to clean off their stomachs and a tissue box for the boy’s tears, “Listen, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said all those things-”

“No, Akinori,” he said, the lake of honorifics making Konoha more nervous, “It’s not you, I’m just-”

He sniffled hard. Konoha got up and came back quickly with a towel, tissues, and a glass of water he had left on his computer desk earlier. Konoha gently cleaned them off before lifting Akaashi up, placing him in between his legs, his chest to AKaashi’s back. When sitting like this Akaashi was just barely shorter than him, allowing Konoha to rest his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. Konoha handed him the tissue box and glass of water, Akaashi taking both with a small grumble of appreciation. He drank some of the water and blew his nose. He sat against Konoha in silence for a few minutes, before finally speaking.

“He’s dating her,” he said.

Ah, fucking hell. Of course.

“He couldn’t stop talking about her today after practice. About how sweet she is, how great her body was, about what she let him do when they got to her house. He thinks he’s in love.”

Konoha wrapped his arms tightly around Akaashi’s waist, mentally squeezing all the negative thoughts from Akaashi’s body. The girl Bokuto was seeing was a well known second year girl that dated most of the top jocks at their school, and while he was hoping Bokuto would figure out how fucking in love Akaashi was with him by the time she tried to snatch him, it looked like the dumbass had gone and fallen for her. And unknowingly hurt the person who cared for him the most in the process.

“He’s a dumbass, Keiji,” Konoha whispered, holding him through his soft sobs, “You know they won’t last.”

Akaashi laughed, bitterness behind it. “Yeah I know. Then he will be sad and hurt, and I’ll pick up all of his pieces again. Just like I always do. Cause in the end, I’m the dumbass who just won’t move on.”

Konoha’s heart jerked. He wanted to turn Akaashi and tell him he wasn’t dumb, he was just in love with a person who was too blind to see all the amazingness that was right in front of him. That Akaashi deserved better than the treatment Bokuto gave him. That he deserved the fucking world and more.

That Konoha could give him that.

But Konoha knew deep down he couldn’t. Because Akaashi didn’t want Konoha’s world. Akaashi would take his body, take his late Saturday nights spent in bed naked with him, crying over another man, but at the end of it all, Akaashi wouldn’t take his love. And that was something Konoha would just have to accept.

Eventually Keiji laid down and snuggled under the duvet, while Konoha left to turn off the forgotten TV and the now freezing cold noodles on the kotatsu. Konoha came back and Akaashi was already asleep, so he silently slipped under the covers, and curled up next to him, letting their bodies press against each other and share each other’s heat.

Akaashi turned around, facing Konoha, snuggling into his neck, before falling quickly back into a deep slumber. Konoha let himself imagine for a moment that Akaashi was his, that tomorrow morning he’d wake up to Akaashi standing in the middle of his kitchen, in his clothes, making breakfast for the both of them. That they’d spend the morning cuddled up under the kotatsu, watching that weird nature channel Akaashi loved so much, sharing light kisses and stupid jokes. That he’d be able to take Akaashi to a cafe on a date, that he’d be able to hold his hand on the way back from practice, that he’d be able to hear Akaashi call him his boyfriend.

But he sank back into reality, where Akaashi was desperately in love with his shithead captain, where he was ridiculous enough to be ‘friends with benefits’ with a guy he was in love with. He’d take it though, because while Bokuto carried the team, Bokuto relied on Akaashi to carry him. And while Akaashi carried Bokuto, Akaashi relied on Konoha to carry him.

And for now, as he drifted peacefully into sleep with Akaashi snoring at his side, Konoha decided that that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! Honestly, I'm hella a Bokuaka shipper but I wanted to show my Konoha some love too, so this happened<3\. If you liked it I would be incredibly appreciative if you left a kudos and a comment! This is my first posted work here, so any and all comments and constructive criticism will be especially appriciated. Also you can talk to me if you want over on my tumblr: https://kitty-kozume.tumblr.com/


End file.
